Last Stand
Last Stand is the thirteenth episode in season nine of CSI: Miami. Synopsis The killer of Horatio's wife returns and takes control of the city, and Horatio must stop him before more crimes and chaos happen. Plot The Miami-Dade Police Department raids a house in the suburbs and discovers a fully-operational drug lab. This is only the latest strike against the Mala Noche gang. Newly-elected State Attorney Nicholas Chandler is giving a press conference when a car crashes through the police barrier and a man opens fire on the crowd in front of the drug house. Chandler gets hit, and Sergeant Jennifer Swanson takes out the shooter. The man falls out of the car, and the driver speeds away. Swanson tries to save Chandler, but it’s too late. Horatio and Frank arrive in time for the shooter to deliver a message to Horatio before he dies: Mala Noche says this is only the beginning. Ryan and Walter collect shards of tinted glass and a pair of sunglass frames from the crime scene. The shooter wasn’t wearing glasses, so these belong to the driver. The glass is clear when Ryan removes it from the evidence envelope at the lab, revealing that it is photo-chromatic glass and these are the shooter’s regular prescription glasses. This information is enough to get them the name of their driver, Felix Medina. They confirm that the glasses belong to Felix, but he demands a lawyer. Meanwhile, Natalia speaks to Swanson and learns the MDPD has been getting calls to the tip line from disposable cellphones. These calls have helped the police with the recent raids. The new leader of Mala Noche, Armando Salazar, runs the gang like a business and doesn’t like to get his hands dirty. Eric and Horatio go to speak to Salazar, but they can’t find any evidence of gunshot residue and are forced to leave. Felix speaks to his public defender, Sharon Kirby, and she promises that anything he says will stay between them. Felix tells her there’s something he needs to say, but he doesn’t want it to remain a secret. Sharon calls Horatio as soon as she leaves the courthouse, and she says she must speak with him immediately. An old man walks by and turns to slit Sharon’s throat before she can say anything else, grabbing her folders from the ground and walking away. Reporter Grant Boyer was filming a clip for the news while the murder took place, so Natalia and Walter analyze his footage to get a glimpse of the killer. They see tattoos on his hands, and Walter rushes into the adjacent lab to test a substance found in Sharon’s hair. It’s glue from a prosthetic mask, and Cesar Soto makes masks for the Mala Noche. The killer isn’t an old man at all, and Horatio recognizes the tattoos on his hands: it’s Memmo Fierro. Horatio speaks to Felix, but Felix refuses to talk—he doesn’t want to end up dead too. A new call comes into the tip line. It sounds like a kid. The Mala Noche is planning another attack against the city. Eric and Ryan go to Salazar’s office and find shredded paper from a bus tour ticket. Ryan poses as a tour guide and directs Salazar away from the bus. Two other man break away, and Salazar grabs a hostage. His two accomplices are shot (including Cesar Soto), and Eric runs after Salazar. Before Eric can get him, bullets come from another direction and strike Salazar down. Eric sees Memmo in the distance, but he gets away before Eric can catch him. Horatio, Eric and Ryan take Cesar behind a bus and press against his wound until he admits to making Memmo’s mask and what he’s up to—he’s going after the police next. Eric and Natalia discover that the second call to the tip line is from Felix’s son Miguel. Felix doesn’t want to say anything for fear that Memmo will kill his son, but he doesn’t have a choice. The CSIs track Miguel’s cellphone to a hotel. Meanwhile, Memmo meets with the other members of Mala Noche and reclaims leadership of the gang. He always knew Salazar could never be a leader because he put money ahead of the brotherhood. Memmo shoots one of the members when he mouths off, but he forgives the others and vows to stand beside them as they retake Miami. Horatio, Tripp and Eric make their way into a hotel suite with a uniformed officer, and they find Miguel bound and gagged in the bedroom. Before they can get away, two men with guns rush in and start firing. The uniformed officer is killed, and Tripp and Eric dive for cover behind a couch. Horatio makes his way out of the bedroom and around to the entrance of the suite, taking out both men. Now that Miguel is safe, Felix will do whatever Horatio asks of him. They send a message to the gang members telling them that Salazar is still alive, and Memmo demands to know where he will be hiding. Memmo makes his way to a boat and climbs on board. The only one there is Horatio, and he quickly gains the upper hand. Horatio points his gun at Memmo, but he doesn’t shoot him. He arrests him, and the pair sit in silence on the boat, staring off in opposite directions. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast *Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman *Robert LaSardo as Memmo Fierro *David Fumero as Armando Salazar * David Starzyk as Nicholas Chandler * Jacob Vargas as Felix Medina * Zak Boggan as Miguel Medina * Tommy Dewey as Grant Boyer * Andrew Thacher as Reynolds * Gloria Votsis as Sgt. Jennifer Swanson * Sophie Winkleman as Sharon Kirby * Meagan Tandy as Cynthia * Noah Watts as Cesar * Bruce Clyde Jenkins as Zach * Jose Vasquez as Shooter * Booker T. Washington as Uniform See Also